Hinata Ninpou ¡Oiroke no Jutsu!
by Emily Rain
Summary: La competencia entre Naruto y Konohamaru ponen en aprieto a Hinata. Naruto inconscientemente ha... ONESHOT!


**_Hinata ninpou... ¡Oiroke no Jutsu!_**

Lo amo, es un hecho.

Confieso que me gustan sus juegos. Casi siempre lo hace para canalizar sus sentimientos, por esa razón, no me molesta. Amo cuando hace sus travesuras, es parte de él y me encanta que no tome las cosas tan en serio cuando no se debe. Sabe aceptar otra broma a cambio. Es seguro de sí mismo y nuestra relación es divertida cada día. Cada día despierto con una sensación de ansiedad por saber lo que pasara el siguiente segundo. Él me hace cambiar mis emociones tan rápido y con una amplia variedad, que jamás en mi vida había reído de dolor. Es tan comprensivo que cuando supo lo que mi cuerpo hacía cada mes, sugirió que si podía hacer lo mismo para acompañarme en mi dolor.

Nada lo detiene, y es muy buen amigo. Todos los esfuerzos por hacerme reir son un éxito. No necesita demasiado para demostrar que me ama... yo, después de muchos obstáculos que puse, no me queda duda de que me ama. Sin embargo, desde... hace un tiempo... mejor dicho... desde que nos... eh... es muy vergonzoso decirlo... desde que... desde que... desde que nos unimos en el nombre del amor... los encuentros con Konohamaru han sido cada vez más vergonzoso que decir lo que Naruto-kun y yo, hacemos en la cama.

Esas caderas pronunciadas, la cintura estrecha, esos hombros con los huesos pronunciados y ... ¡Oh no... no me había dado cuenta de eso!... ¡me niego a dejar esta situación así! Cada vez que nos encontramos con un Konohamaru de 18 años y hacen la pseudo competencia de quien esculpe mejor con su mente a la mejor mujer, Naruto inconscientemente ha...

- ¡JA! ¡¿Qué te parece, Konohamaru?

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganarme cuando se trata del Oiroke no Jutsu?

-Eso es porque yo sé más de la anatomía femenina... ¿no, Hinata-chan?

Cada vez que esto pasa, procuro no poner atención, ya que tengo miedo a creer que esto sea así.

-Naruto-kun

-¿Síííí? - su tono ascendente siempre es característico de él cada vez que hace algo para sorprenderme.

-...

-¿Qué sucede, por qué haces esa cara?

Mi rostro lleno de dudas siempre le preocupa, no hay nada que yo haga y que él no sepa mis sentimientos o sepa que algo anda mal... muy diferente a cuando empezamos con nuestra relación.

-En serio, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hice algo que no te gustaba?

-No... bueno...

No es que me guste mentirle u ocultarle lo que me pasa, simplemente a veces no sé si decirle las cosas porque me parece que él no entiende fácilmente.

-No es nada... ¿Nos vamos? - Mi sonrisa es crucial en un momento así. Él es débil a mi sonrisa... siempre lo veo sonrojarse o quedarse anonadado cuando sonrío... la verdad no entiendo la razón, no es que me vea como un ángel o algo así.

Sin decir nada más, él tiende a seguirme cuando camino, sin excepción.

-Hinata, ultimamente has estado un poco molesta con cosas que hago... especialmente por el Oiroke no Jutsu... Si me pides que ya no lo haga, ya no lo haré.

-¡Qué... Qué pasará con Konohamaru... no es algo importante para ustedes 2!

-Eh... bueno... Konohamaru está en edad de conseguirse una novia y no es que nos estemos peleando por el título de Hokage todavía. Solo lo hacemos para revivir viejos tiempos... je,je - Me encanta la forma en que Naruto-kun se lleva su mano hacia su cabeza y encoge su cuerpo en señal de timidez.

-Manera de revivir viejos tiempos...

-Pero a ti te divierte, justo ahora estás con una sonrisa.

-Es que... a pesar de lo que dicen... eres tímido.

-Y a pesar de lo que dicen... eres mucho más directa al decir las cosas, de lo que muchos piensan.

¡Ups! No lo soy. En verdad no lo soy, aunque él piense que sí. Hay algunas cosas que puedo decir sin pensar... cosas que me enojan, cosas que me hacen sentir disconformidad... como la situación con el novio de Hanabi, pero con Naruto-kun... no lo soy... si lo fuera, le dijera directamente que el Oiroke no Jutsu que hace ya no es la misma que hacía hace un tiempo atrás... cada vez más, se está pareciendo a mi cuerpo. En esta ocasión pensó hasta la marca de nacimiento en mi espalda baja... y en un lunar en mi cuello.

Cada vez más, el color del cabello está dejando de ser rubio... en esta ocasión mostró un café cobrizo... No sé si lo hace estando conciente o inconciente... de lo que estoy segura es que ese "Jutsu", en un punto... voy a aparecer yo, y aunque no le vi el rostro esta vez, estoy segura de que hizo mis mejillas y mis labios... y talvez también moldeó la frente... el corte de cabello... lo ha venido haciendo desde hace 2 transformaciones por esa razón, me peino diferente... con la línea a un lado.

-Naruto-kun...

-¿Hmm?

-No... No he estado siendo completamente sincera contigo.

-¿eh?

-Hay algo que me está molestando...

-¡Ah! ¡Pasemos a la fiesta de Hyousuke-chan!

-¿Era hoy?

-Sí... no planeaba ir porque... bueno, la última vez me peleé muy feo con el Baka... y me daba pena. Pero Sakura-chan me dijo que podía llegar a tan siquiera a saludarla,dattebayo.

-¿Te habías peleado con Sasuke-kun?

-¿No lo notaste?

-No. porque están actuando como siempre.

-je, je. Lo sé, nadie sabe cuando estamos peleando de verdad y cuando por amistad-rivalidad. Creo que la única diferencia que hay es por las cosas por las que peleamos.

-¿Y esta vez fue por...?

-Oiroke no Jutsu.

-¿eh?

-Sí... bueno verás... uno de estos días, llegó Konohamaru...

-¡Oh no!

- ...a Ichiraku Ramen...

-¡Oh no!

-... e hice el Oiroke...

-¡OH no!

-Entonces Sasuke al ver el Oiroke, apartó la vista rápidamente y comenzó a regañarme y a decir cosas sobre el Jutsu.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Cosas como... "No deberías hacer esa técnica es un irrespeto para los que no queremos verlo... " También dijo: "¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Sabes tan siquiera lo que le estás haciendo a...?" no me acuerdo quien, porque en ese momento estallé de ira... No me gusta que me diga cosas absurdas.

-Lo hubieras escuchado.

-Hmmm... ¡Ah, ahí está Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Ah, Naruto, Hinata... gracias por venir!

El vino añejado es mejor, Sakura-san es prueba de ello... ahora mucho más que antes por las experiencias que ha tenido en los últimos años. Las fiestas que a ella le gustan tienen que tener mucha bebida, banquetes imperiales, increíble música y una decoración pomposa. Sin excepción.

-Buena fiesta, Sakura-san.

-Gracias Hinata... ¡ah! Sasuke está en la fuente de bebida, por si quieres felicitarlo, Naruto.

-Eh...

-Estoy segura que ya se le pasó el enojo... ya conoces a Sasuke.

-je... entonces lo iré a ver.

-¡Ah! Konohamaru vino... me contó que le ganaste esta mañana con su estúpida técnica... en serio, si sigue así, Konohamaru no tendrá novia por mucho tiempo.

-Yo hago esa técnica y ya tengo novia.

-Sí, pero Hinata es un caso especial... lo siento Hinata, en verdad no sé qué le ves a este.

-¡Eres una grosera, Sakura-chan!

Nadie se da cuenta de las verdaderas bondades de Naruto-kun las 24 horas del día, como yo. Comentarios como ese me hacen reír.

-Hinata-cha, voy a ir con Sasuke.

-De acuerdo.

Las fiestas, de verdad son costosas. Arreglos por todos lados, música, comida, bebida... yo podría hacer una fiesta así... pero no creo que Naruto-kun disfrute algo aí... es demasiado complicado el organizar todo. Estas fiestas deja ver muy claro que a toda Konoha le encanta difrutar del desorden, bebida y baile. Al menos la competencia del Oiroke fue hace unos minutos... es difícil que repitan algo así y en un lugar así.

-¡Oi, Sasuke... no puedo creer que aún sigas diciendo que mi Oiroke no Jutsu es una mierda! ¡Se le llama arte! ¡El Arte de la Anatomía!

-No le pongas nombres raros... lo que haces es solo mostrar el cuerpo desnudo de...

-¡Ahhhh qué necio eres!

-¡Tú eres el necio!

-¡Te voy a demostrar que no es una cosa tonta...!

¡No debí haber bajado la guardia! Por muchos intentos, hay demasiada gente... es imposible detener esta locura... ¿Alguien puede detener esta vergonzosa situación? ¡Alguien!...

-¡Oiiiiirooooke nooo JUSTU! - (¡PUFF!)

Y como palabras en cámara lenta... Naruto-kun, se transformó.

-¡Lo ves! Todos se han quedado asombrados... y yo... ¡Oye... voltea a ver!

-No.

-¡Que me mires, te digo! Me transformé para demostrarte que esto es el arte de...

-Mirate en el espejo.

-De qué estás hablando... si es solo el oiroke... ¡WOOOOOOOWWWW! ¡Sé que soy yo y ya me siento excitado con solo verme!

-¡Piensa un poco más, Usuratonkachi!

-A esto le llamo el cuerpo perfecto...

-HAaaaaaa...

-A qué viene el suspiro...

-No fue suspiro... fue el sonido de tu cabeza... el viento rebotó en ese hueco.

-(¡PUFF!) ¡SAAASUUUUKKEEEEE A veces me enojar de verdad!... ¡Vámonos de aquí Hinata-chan!

No es la primera vez que las miradas extrañas están puestas en mí... pero esta vez la razón es la más vergonzosa... Y... talvez, es la única falla que siento que nuestra relación tiene: Naruto-kun es lento para saber cuando estoy enojada. Talvez por la forma de comportarme... ya que las personas dicen que cuando estoy enojada, me veo como si estuviera triste o frustrada.

-¿Hinata... me estás escuchando?

-¿eh?

-Es que estás callada... ¿te sientes bien?

Ya no lo soporto.

-No, no me siento bien.

-¿Estás triste porque no nos quedamos a la fiesta...? me hubieras dicho que querías quedarte así que yo...

-Ya basta.

-¿Eh, basta?

-Naruto-kun,¿te estás haciendo el tonto con lo del Oiroke?

-¿De qué hablas?

-El Oiroke no Jutsu.

-¿Eh?

-Olvidalo.

-¿Hinata-chan?

No es normal el evitarlo con un desaire, sin embargo, esto me hace sentir muy molesta. TAmpoco es normal que trate de evitar una conversación yendo a la casa a paso rápido tratando de perderle la pista a Naruto-kun... o tratar de evitar contacto visual con él haciendo que me encierre en nuestra habitación y poniendo llave a la puerta. O dejar que él suplique por una explicación.

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡Dime! ¿POr qué estás enojada? ¿Hice algo que te molesto, verdad? Hinata-chan, abre la puerta, habla conmigo. ¿Por favor? Hinata... Hinata... ¿qué hice?

Su voz es tan suplicante que no puedo controlar el perdonarlo. Su rostro estaba casi cubierto en lágrimas detrás de la puerta. Comprendo que esta no era el mejor comportamiento que pude haber tenido. Como un cachorro cuando sabe que su amo lo ha perdonado, así se veía cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar normalmente?

Su espalda encorvada al entrar a la habitación denotaban la humildad que había dejado mi comportamiento en él.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-...

-Hinata-chan... lo que sea que haya sido, me disculpo por...

-Tu Oiroke no Jutsu.

-¿Eh?

-Ya no hagas el Oiroke no Jutsu en frente de otras personas.

-¿Tú también?

-Es que...

-"Es que"... ¿cual es tu excusa?

-Es que... Me estás haciendo a mi.

-...

-Estás copiando mi cuerpo en el Oiroke no Jutsu... Has estado enseñando mi cuerpo desnudo a...a... a todos...

-...

-Me hace sentir... incómoda... incluso la marca de nacimiento en la espalda, el lunar en el cuello, mi cabello, el grueso de mis piernas, la forma de las caderas y la cintura... soy yo... ¿entiendes? ¡Soy yo!

-...ya lo sé.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que quizas haces eso inconsient... ¿eh?

-Ya lo sé. Es tu cuerpo. Pero no lo puedo evitar.

Sus ojos irradian con lujuria cada vez que mira mi cuerpo, sus labios como si quisiersa convertirlos en una goma de mascar los muerde sin para, esta vez, es lo mismo.

-Eres el único cuerpo desnudo que he visto desde hace un tiempo... ni siquiera en las revistas puedo encontrar un cuerpo como el tuyo... tan... perfecto para mi. Nadie sabe que es tu cuerpo...

-Siempre haces mis mejillas...

-No... y aunque haga tus mejillas, nadie ha descubierto de que eres tú.

-Excepto Sasuke-kun.

-No, la razón por la que Sasuke tiene esa reacción... es porque le recuerda a no se quién.

-A mi.

-Eh... no estoy seguro, pero si lo descubrió no lo tuve en cuenta, lo siento.

-Su rostro se parece a mi.

-Nop... ¡Oiroke...

-¿Qué vas a...?

-no Justu! (¡PUFF!) ¿Ves?

¡Ah! Mismo rostro que su anterior Oiroke... excepto su cabello.

-Aún así es vergonzoso el saber que estás mostrando mi cuerpo a todos ¿podrías dejar de hacerlo?

-¿eh...? pero si a mi me gusta que comiencen a decir que quisieran tener a una mujer así...

-¿Qué?

-Sí... porque la que tiene esos hermosos senos, esos labios suaves, esa cintura estrecha, las caderas torneadas, esas piernas seductoras, la real ... la tengo yo.

No me gusta que aclame que soy suya... y aunque no me gusta... quiero que la que vea sea solo a mi y que se enorgullezca de tenerme en sus brazos... así que puedo decir... que no es tan malo que haga ese Oiroke no Jutsu después de todo. En unos Kilómetros al sur de Konoha, en medio de la preparación para tener los dulces sueños:

-Sasuke, ¿por qué te habías estado peleando con Naruto?

-Hmmm... por su Oiroke no Jutsu.

-¿Y... qué pasa con eso?

-Es que cada vez que se transforma... está moldeando su cuerpo.

-moldeando... ¿moldeando?

-Sí... cada vez que hace esa técnica... está haciendo tu cuerpo.

-¿Mi...?Espera, yo no tengo ese cuerpo tan exagerado.

-Es que... una vez le enseñé la foto que te tomé después de que saliste del hospital... cuando te estabas bañando... dijo: "wow, Sakura-chan tiene el cuerpo perfecto para mi" Ese cuerpo está copiándolo...

-¿Le enseñaste una foto mía desnuda?

-No, no, espera, era una foto artística... no tenía nada de seductora ni nada...

-Aún así no he tenido ese cuerpo nunca.

-Es que solo fueron unos meses... justo después de que tuviste a Hyousuke.

-¡Ah, ya me acord... ! ... Espera... tomaste una foto mía con sobrepeso, estrías, sin maquillaje y bañandome... ¿¡y se la enseñaste a NARUTO!

-Eh... este... deberías bajar la voz, Sakura... ¿chan? vas a despertar a Hyou-chan.

-¡S S S A A A A A S S S S S S S U U U U U U U U K K K K K K K E E E E E E E E E E E!

La misma noche en que por primera vez Naruto-kun y yo disfrutamos nuestro tiempo uniendo nuestros cuerpos por los rincones de la casa con las luces encendidas y orgullosa de tener esta figura, en unos Kilómetros al sur de Konoha, en medio de la preparación de tener los dulces sueños, los problemas comenzaban.


End file.
